E agora?
by Srta. Weasley
Summary: A família Potter está indo em direção a plataforma 9 3/4 para que Albus embarque para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, após o embarque Harry, Ginny e Lily voltam pra casa. Como é a vida deles após a partida de seus dois filhos para Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Harry acordou mais cedo do que o normal naquele dia. Não sabia o porquê, mas logo percebeu que o cheiro das deliciosas panquecas de Ginny vinham da cozinha no andar de baixo. Achou estranho a esposa já estar levantada aquela hora, mas, ao se virar e deparar com os cabelos ruivos de Ginny, ele percebeu que não era ela que estava cozinhando.

Curioso, e até um pouco preocupado, Harry desceu as escadas do número 14 da pequena rua em Godric's Hollow. Ao abrir a porta que levava até a cozinha, Harry viu os três filhos, James, Albus e Lily, cobertos por farinha e chocolate.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Que bagunça é essa? O que é que vocês estão fazendo?

Os três levaram um susto com a repentina aparição do pai.

- Falei que você ia acordar ele! – brigou James – Eu disse para você tomar cuidado, Albus!

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – Defendeu-se Albus.

- Ei! Parem de brigar vocês dois, assim vão acordar a sua mãe!

- Estamos fazendo panquecas, papai, queríamos fazer uma surpresa para você e pra mamãe – falou Lily, afim de acabar com a discussão.

- É, e não podemos usar magia – completou James um pouco emburrado – Então temos que fazer como os trouxas...

- Mas acho que é assim que deve ser feito – e, antes de alguém fazer alguma pergunta, ele continuou - Não sei porque, mas não acho que seria certo usar magia...

Harry não fez nenhuma pergunta, entendia o que o filho queria dizer, ele mesmo já havia sentido isso muitos anos atrás, quando precisou enterrar Dobby, o elfo doméstico livre que fora amigo de Harry.

- Bom, vejo que vocês estão lidando muito bem com a situação – as crianças pareceram surpresas com a compreensão do pai -, mas, se precisarem de alguma coisa ou quiserem ajuda, estarei no meu quarto, para impedir que a mãe de vocês desça e veja essa bagunça...

Ao sair, Harry ouviu os filhos continuarem a seguir a receita. Chegou no quarto admirou a foto que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira,ao lado do retrato dos seus pais, nela havia a família feliz, James estava ao lado de Albus, provocando ele. Ginny abraçava Harry, enquanto Lily sorria feliz ao lado dos irmãos. Harry se deitou e ficou ouvindo de longe as panelas batendo.

Harry acordou em um pulo com a algazarra das crianças entrando no quarto. Olhou pro lado e percebeu que Ginny também levantara assustada. As três crianças entraram carregando uma bandeja com umas dez panquecas cobertas de chocolate por cima.

A família tomou o café-da-manhã e logo todos estavam se arrumando para sair. Com as roupas de trouxas todos entraram no carro. Harry acomodou os dois malões e as gaiolas com as corujas no porta-malas.

- Pegaram tudo? – Ginny perguntou ao sair de casa.

Todos afirmaram positivamente, mas mesmo assim tiveram que voltar três vezes pra casa, Albus esquecera primeiro o seu cadeirão e depois seu relógio e James esqueceu o seu bisbilhoscópio.

- Não vamos mais voltar! Então tenham certeza que pegaram tudo! – falou Harry, que já não agüentava repetir o caminho até a saída da vila. – Vamos, senão chegaremos atrasados!

O caminho até a estação era longo. Durante o percurso, James contou ao irmão mais novo como era o castelo de Hogwarts. Albus parecia muito entusiasmado, e fazia um milhão de perguntas aos mais velhos.

James aproveitou a situação para pentelhar um pouco o irmão.

- Ah, e tem as casa, é claro. Tem a Grifinória, que, sem dúvidas é a mais legal de todas, onde ficam as pessoas corajosas, mas você pode cair na Lufa-Lufa, que não é grande coisa, tem também a Cornival, que, na minha opinião é mais legal que a Lufa-Lufa, sabe, as pessoas são mais legais... – Harry olhou pra Ginny e ela respondeu o olhar. Harry pensou em Cho Chang e ele sabia que Ginny tinha pensado em Miguel Corner - ... e tem a Sonserina, que é a pior, onde todos os bruxos que são do mal estudaram. Sabe, você pode ser selecionado pra Sonserina, não acho que seria um grande problema...

- Eu não vou pra Sonserina.

- Eu só falei que você pode ir pra lá... não fique tão bravo, Al!

Mas o irmão já estava vermelho.

- Eu não estou BRAVO! – gritou o irmão.

- Calma ai, Al, com essa atitude você pode mesmo ir para a Sonserina! – implicou o irmão.

- Eu não vou para a Sonserina! – gritou o mais novo.

- Parem já! – obrigou o pai.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada, pai. Só estou falando que ele talvez vá pra lá, existe essa possibilidade, não? Ele pode ir pra lá tanto como ir para a Lufa-Lufa, a Cornival ou pra Grifinória...

- James Sirius Potter, pare de implicar com o seu irmão. – impôs a mãe.

O filho emburrou e olhou para fora da janela. Londres começou a parecer ao fundo.

- Estamos quase chegando! – falou Lily entusiasmada.

Ao entrarem no estacionamento da estação King's Cross, Harry começou a procurar uma vaga. Achou uma perto da plataforma, teve dificuldade pra fazer o seu carro caber nela, então James começou:

- Eu poderia usar um feitiço para te ajudar...

- Mas você é menor de idade e não pode fazer isso. Além do mais não podemos usar magia perto de trouxas...

Porém, enquanto Ginny falava, Harry, silenciosamente, enfeitiçou um dos carros e, sem a mulher perceber, o carro encolheu, dando mais espaço a Harry, que pode entrar facilmente com o carro na vaga.


	2. Chapter 2

O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maçã, e, quando a pequena família atravessou saltitante a rua, em direção à grande estação encardida, a fumaça que os carros expeliam e a respiração dos pedestres cintilavam como teias de aranhas no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas sacudiam em cima dos carrinhos cheios que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas, e a menina ruiva acompanhava chorosa os irmãos, agarrada à mão do pai.

- Eu quero ir! Eu quero ir também!

- Não vai demorar muito, e você também irá – disse-lhe Harry.

- Dois anos – fungou Lily. – Quero ir _agora_!

Os passageiros olharam curiosos para as corujas quando a família se encaminhou em ziguezague para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Albus chegou aos ouvidos de Harry apesar do barulho reinante; os dois filhos tinham retomado a discussão começada no carro.

- _Não vou! Eu não vou _para a Sonserina!

- James, dá um tempo! – Pediu Ginny

- Eu só disse que _talvez _ele vá para a Sonserina. Não tem nenhum problema com isso. Eu disse que ele pode acabar indo pra Sons...

James, porém, viu o olhar da mãe e se calou. Os cinco Potter se aproximaram da barreira. Lançando ao irmão um olhar ligeiramente arrogante por cima do ombro, James apanhou o carrinho que a mãe levava e saiu correndo. Um instante depois tinha desaparecido.

-Vocês vão escrever pra mim, não vão? – perguntou Albus aos pais, aproveitando a ausência momentânea do irmão.

- Todo dia, se você quiser – respondeu Ginny.

-_ Todo _dia não – replicou Albus, depressa. – James diz que a maioria dos alunos recebe cartas de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês.

- Escrevemos para James três vezes por semana no ano passado – contestou Ginny.

- E você não acredite em tudo que ele lhe disser sobre Hogwarts – acrescentou Harry. – Ele gosta de brincar, o seu irmão.

Lado a lado, eles empurraram o segundo carrinho e ganharam velocidade. Ao alcançarem a barreira, Albus fez uma careta, mas a colisão não ocorreu. Em vez disso, a família emergiu na plataforma nove e três quartos, que estava encoberta pela densa fumaça clara que saía do Expresso Hogwarts. Vultos indistintos pululavam na névoa, em que James desaparecera.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou Albus, ansioso, espiando os vultos brumosos pelos quais passavam ao avançar pela plataforma.

- Nós os acharemos – tranqüilizou-o Ginny.

Mas o vapor era denso, e estava difícil distinguir os rostos das pessoas. Separadas dos donos, as vozes ecoavam anormalmente altas. Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar sonoramente sobre o regulamento para uso de vassouras, e ficou feliz de ter um pretexto para não parar e cumprimentar...

- Acho que são eles, Al – disse Ginny, de repente.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas que estava parado ao lado do ultimo vagão emergiu da névoa Seus rostos só entraram em foco quando Harry, Ginny, Lily e Albus estavam quase em cima deles.

- Oi – disse Albus, parecendo imensamente aliviado.

Rose, que já estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts recém-compradas, deu-lhe um grande sorriso.

- Afinal, conseguiu estacionar direito? – perguntou Rony a Harry. – Eu consegui. Hermione não acreditou que eu pudesse passar no exame de motorista dos trouxas, não é mesmo? Achou que eu ia precisar confundir o examinador.

- Não pensei, não – replicou Hermione -, fiz a maior fé em você.

- Só para constar, eu o confundi, mesmo – sussurrou Rony para Harry, quando, juntos, embarcaram o malão e a coruja de Albus no trem. – Só me esqueci de olhar pelo retrovisor externo, e, cá entre nós, eu posso usar um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.

De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lily e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rose, entretidos com uma animada discussão sobre a Casa para qual seriam selecionados, quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts.

- Se vocês não forem para a Grifinória, nós os deserdaremos – ameaçou Rony -, mas eu não estou pressionando ninguém.

- Rony!

Lily e Hugo riram, mas Albus e Rose ficaram preocupados.

- Ele não está falando sério – disseram Hermione e Ginny, mas Rony já não estava prestando atenção. Atraindo o olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente com a cabeça para um ponto a uns cinqüenta metros. O vapor tinha rareado por um momento, e três pessoas estavam paradas destacando-se contra a névoa em movimento.

- Veja só que está ali.

Draco Malfoy estava parado com a mulher e o filho, um sobretudo escuro abotoado até o pescoço. Seus cabelos já revelavam entradas que salientavam o seu queixo fino. O novo aluno parecia com Draco tanto quanto Albus parecia com Harry. Draco viu Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ginny olhando para ele, deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e se afastou.

- Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius – comentou Rony em voz baixa. – Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha. Graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe.

- Rony, pelo amor de Deus. – O tom de Hermione mesclava seriedade e vontade de rir. – Não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola!

- Você tem razão, desculpe – mas, incapaz de se conter, ele acrescentou - , mas não fique muito amiga dele, Rosinha. Vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria se você casasse com um sangue-puro.

- Ei!

James reaparecera; tinha se livrado do malão, da coruja e do carrinho e, evidentemente, estava fervilhando de novidades.

- Teddy está lá atrás – disse ele, sem fôlego, apontando por cima do ombro para as gordas nuvens de vapor. – Acabei de ver! E adivinhe o que ele esta fazendo? _Se agarrando com a Victoire_!

Ele ergueu os olhos para os adultos, visivelmente desapontado com a falta de reação.

- O _nosso _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Agarrando a _nossa _Victoire! _Nossa _prima! Eu perguntei a Teddy que ele estava fazendo...

- Você interrompeu os dois? –indagou Ginny. – Você é _igualzinho_ ao Rony...

- ... e ele disse que tinha vindo se despedir dela! E depois me disse para dar o fora. Ele está _agarrando _ela! – acrescentou James, preocupado que não tivesse sido suficientemente claro.

- Ah, bem que os dois podiam se casar – sussurrou Lily enlevada. – Então Teddy ia _realmente _fazer parte da nossa família!

- Ele já aparece para jantar quatro vezes por semana – disse Harry. – Por que não o convidamos para morar de uma vez conosco?

- É! – concordou James, entusiasmado. – Eu não me importo de dividir o quarto com Albus... Teddy poderia ficar com o meu!

- Não – disse Harry com firmeza -, você e Albus só dividirão o quarto quando eu quiser ter a casa demolida.

Ele consultou o relógio arranhado que, no passado, tenha pertencido a Fabian Prewett.

- São quase onze horas, é melhor embarcar.

- Não se esqueça de transmitir a Neville o nosso carinho! – recomendou Ginny a James ao abraçá-lo.

- Mamãe! Não posso transmitir _carinho _a um professor!

- Mas você _conhece _Neville...

James girou os olhos para o alto.

- Aqui fora, sim, mas, na escola, ele é o professor Longbottom, não é? Não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia falando em _carinho_... - e, balançando a cabeça para a tolice da mãe, ele sapecou um pontapé em Albus. – A gente se vê, Al. Cuidado com os testrálios.

- Pensei que eles fossem invisíveis. _Você disse que eram invisíveis_!

James, porém, riu apenas, permitiu que a mãe o beijasse, deu no pai um rápido abraço e saltou para o trem que se enchia rapidamente. Eles o viram acenar e sair correndo pelo corredor à procura dos amigos.

- Não precisa se preocupar com os testrálios – disse Harry a Albus. – São criaturas meigas, não têm nada de apavorante. E, de qualquer modo, você não irá para a escola de carruagem, irá de barco.

Ginny deu um beijo de despedida em Albus.

- Vejo vocês no Natal.

- Tchau, Al – disse Harry, e o filho o abraçou. – Não se esqueça que Hagrid o convidou para tomar chá na próxima sexta-feira. Não se meta com Pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até aprender como se faz. E não deixe James enrolar você.

- E se eu for para a Sonserina?

O sussurro foi apenas para pai, e Harry percebeu que só o momento da partida poderia ter forçado Albus a revelar como seu medo era grande e sincero.

Harry se abaixou de modo a deixar o rosto do menino ligeiramente acima do dele. Dos três filhos, apenas Albus herdara os olhos de Lily.

- Albus Severus – disse Harry, baixinho, para que ninguém mais, exceto Ginny, poder ouvir, e ela teve tato suficiente para fingir que acenava para Rose, que já estava no trem -, nós lhe demos o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina, e provavelmente foi o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.

-_ Mas me diga..._

- ... então a Slytherin terá ganhado um excelente estudante, não é mesmo? Não faz diferença para nós, Al. Mas, se fizer para você, poderá escolher a Grifinória em vez da Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor leva em consideração a sua escolha.

- Sério?

- Levou comigo.

Ele jamais contara isso à ninguém exceto Dumbledore, e notou o assombro no rosto de Albus ao ouvi-lo. Agora, entretanto, as portas estavam começando a se fechar ao longo do trem vermelho, e os contornos indistintos dos pais se aglomeravam ao avançar para os beijos finais, as recomendações de última hora. Albus pulou para o vagão, e Ginny fechou a porta do compartimento dele. Os estudantes estavam pendurados nas janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rostos, tanto de dentro quanto de fora do trem, parecia estar virado para Harry.

- Por que eles estão todos nos _encarando_? – perguntou Albus, enquanto ele e Rose se esticavam para olhar os outros estudantes.

- Não se preocupe – disse Rony. – É comigo. Sou excepcionalmente famoso.

Albus, Rose, Hugo e Lily riram. O trem começou a se deslocar, e Harry acompanhou-o, olhando o rosto magro do filho já iluminado de excitação. Continuou a sorrir e acenar, embora tivesse a ligeira sensação de ter sido roubado ao vê-lo se distanciando dele...

O último vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar de outono. O trem fez uma curva, a mão erguida de Harry ainda acenava adeus.

- Ele ficará bem – murmurou Ginny.

Ao olhá-la, Harry baixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

- Sei que sim.

A cicatriz não incomodara Harry nos últimos dezenove anos.

Tudo estava bem.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry deu a mão para Ginny e Lily. Os três começaram a sair da plataforma em companhia de Rony, Hermione e Hugo.

- E ai, o que vão fazer hoje? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah, acho que vamos ficar em casa... – respondeu o amigo.

- Vocês deviam ir jantar lá em casa! – convidou Ginny.

- Bom, acho que podemos ir!

- É, o Teddy pode ir também, mamãe?

Ginny confirmou com a cabeça. E assim os seis se despediram. Ao entrar no carro Harry sentiu um vazio. Sentia falta dos meninos, queria que a família toda estivesse reunida novamente.

- Ei, Lily, você vai continuar indo à Hogwarts mesmo quando seus irmãos não irem mais! – comentou a mãe, ao ver que a menina estava cabisbaixa.

- É, mas eles não vão querer ir pra lá... não vai fazer diferença pra eles...

- Você que pensa, filha. Eu morro de saudades de Hogwarts, até pensei em ser professor lá para não ter que abandonar a escola.

- Sério? – perguntou a filha, que parecia um pouco mais entusiasmada.

- Sim, mas eu preferi ficar com a sua mãe e ter uma família unida em casa... mesmo com os seus irmãos passado quase o ano todo na escola... eu ainda tenho vocês! Então trate de não crescer muito rápido!

As duas meninas riram, Harry concordou com a cabeça. Depois disso o carro ficou silencioso. E assim continuou por muito tempo, até Ginny ligar o rádio. A familiar voz de Celestina Warbeck começou a se espalhar pelo carro.

- Ah, ela me lembra tanto a mamãe – lembrou Ginny – Que saudades da Toca... – suspirou ela.

- Devíamos chamar seus pais para jantar lá em casa um dia desses, aposto que eles iriam adorar. Ou devíamos ir para a Toca, talvez passar o natal lá... foram ótimos os natais que eu passei na sua casa!

- É, acho que devíamos mesmo... está na hora da Lily ver os avôs novamente... – disse Ginny sorridente.

- Sim! Estou com saudades da vovó!

Chegaram em casa. A sala ao era muito grade. As paredes eram vermelhas e o velho sofá fora enfeitiçado para parecer novo. Havia uma grande lareira que parecia caber um homem adulto em pé dentro. Era por essa lareira que Harry ia para o Ministério trabalhar e que iam para a casa dos Weasley e para a Toca, isso sem contar as visitas ao beco Diagonal.

Ao lado da sala havia um pequeno cômodo com uma mesa redonda que havia seis cadeiras, cada uma com o nome de um membro da família (James, Harry, Lily, Albus, Ginny e Teddy), entre a cadeira de Harry e Lily havia uma porta que levava a cozinha, que não era muito grade, o fogão e a pia ficavam encostados na parede e, no centro do cômodo quadrado tinha uma outra mesa, menor que a da sala de jantar. A cozinha estava bagunçada do café-da-manhã que as crianças haviam preparados, então Harry com um feitiço fez tudo voltar ao seu respectivo lugar, deixando a cozinha aparentemente maior.

Ao se subir as escadas se viam cinco portas, uma delas davam para um pequeno banheiro e as outras levavam aos quartos. O primeiro era de Harry e Ginny, o quarto não era muito maior que a cozinha, cabia a cama de casal, um criado mudo, uma penteadeira e o armário, mas tudo um pouco apertado. A segunda porta levava ao quarto de Lily, era o cômodo mais colorido da casa, com uma parede vermelha, outra laranja, outra rosa e uma amarela, estavam a cama, a penteadeira que já fora da avó e um pequeno armário junto a escrivaninha da menina. O quarto de Albus era mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho, mas parecia maior, porque não havia uma penteadeira, mas nas paredes haviam vários pôsters, incluindo a foto do alegre time de quadribol Harpias de Holyhead onde Ginny já fora jogadora. O quarto de James era maior que o dos outros irmãos, nele havia vários objetos mágicos que o garoto não tinha levado para Hogwarts. Havia tantos pôsters e fotografias nas paredes e no teto, que não era possível ver a cor que elas tinham. No criado mudo tinha um porta-retratos vazio, e Harry sabia que o filho tinha levado a foto que só mostrava os pés do avô, James Potter, e o pequeno Harry com um ano montado em uma vassoura a poucos centímetros do chão, para Hogwarts.

Estava anoitecendo quando Rony, Hermione e Hugo bateram na porta. Lily abriu contente e deixou os tios entrarem. Eles pareciam estar com frio, e o vento forte uivava lá fora.

- Fizeram boa viagem?

- Ótima! Viemos o caminho inteiro pensando que eles devem estar desembarcando do trem numa hora dessas.

- Nossa, é verdade, não tinha nem pensado nisso, logo mais eles vão ser selecionados para suas casas!

- Pois é, o tempo passa, né, amigo?

- É, eu lembro quando nós estávamos na fila do chapéu seletor, você se lembra, Ron?

- Claro que sim! Tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer...

- E já éramos grandes amigos – completou Harry.

Rony, que estava com as orelhas vermelhas sorriu e continuou:

- É, e eu lembro que Malfoy tentou persuadir você... falou que não podia ser amigo de traidores do sangue...

- É, desde aquele momento eu odeio ele!

Todos riram. E, curioso, Hugo perguntou:

- Vocês acham que eles vão ser selecionados pra qual casa? Vocês acham que algum deles vai cair na Sonserina?

- De maneira alguma! Todos vão estar na Grifinória, tenho certeza! – respondeu rapidamente Rony.

A família toda confirmou com a cabeça.

Ouviu-se um estalo. Chamas verdes apareceram na lareira e segundos depois o senhor e a senhora Weasley se juntaram a família que estava reunida a mesa, que fora enfeitiçada para crescer, para, assim, todos poderem se sentar confortavelmente.

- Mamãe? Papai? – perguntaram Ginny e Rony juntos.

- Recebemos um convite – respondeu o Sr. Weasley – Ou não era pra hoje? Sua mãe está ficando meio caduca, perdeu o convite ela... – murmurou ele para os filhos.

- Era hoje sim! Chamei eles, querida, achei que você ia gostar...

Ginny apenas sorriu. Todos se juntaram a mesa e a sopa de cebola foi servida. Todos comeram e conversaram. Algum tempo depois Molly retomou o assunto de Hogwarts.

- Nesse momento eles devem estar indo para a cama...

- Em qual casa será que eles estão? – perguntou Lily.

- Podemos mandar uma carta para eles... mas só saberemos amanhã... – respondeu Hermione.

- Melhor! – Harry andou até a sala, onde tinha mais espaço e chamou – Monstro!

Um elfo doméstico velho apareceu repentinamente a sala. Ele estava do mesmo tamanho que esteve da última vez que Harry o vira, há mais de dezenove anos, o amuleto de Régulos Black ainda estava em seu pescoço.

- Sim, senhor Potter?

- Monstro, você sabe em qual casa os alunos Rose Weasley e Albus Potter foram selecionados?

- A menina Weasley e o menino Potter foram para a Grifinória. Seus pertences já foram para lá e acredito que agora eles já estão em suas camas.

- Obrigado, Mostro. Já pode ir.

- Calma! – pediu Rony antes de Monstro desaparatar – Scorpius Malfoy foi para Sonserina?

- Sim, senhor. – e olhando para Harry, que afirmou com a cabeça, Mostro sumiu.

Todos na sala sorriram e bateram palmas. "ah, mais um da família foi para a Grifinória!", "eu sabia que eles iriam para a nossa casa!" foram os principais comentários. Foi só depois do brinde que eles sossegaram, mas não durou muito, Teddy chegou atrasado perguntando quais eram as novidades e a festa recomeçou.

- Nossa, como é tarde! – comentou o Sr. Weasley. – É melhor voltarmos, Molly.

- Eu acompanho vocês na saída, e também vou indo... preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

E assim, Teddy, Molly e Arthur se dirigiram a lareira e um por um eles foram sumindo entre as chamas verdes.

- Acho que temos que ir também, Ron. Hugo tem que ir dormir...

- É, vamos antes que essa chuva piore...

- O Hugo pode dormir no quarto do Al, se ele quiser passar a noite aqui... assim poderíamos conversar mais, sabe, botar o papo em dia!

Rony olhou para Hermione, que olhou para Hugo que olhou para Lily, que concordou alegremente.

- É, pode ser! Mas eles tem que ir pra cama agora! – impôs Hermione.

Os dois mesmo por contra-agrado deram tchau para os pais e tios e subiram as escadas e se dirigiram para seus respectivos quartos. O papo na sala de jantar continuou até altas horas, falaram de trabalho, de seus tempos de escola


	4. Chapter 4

A luz do sol passava pelas cortinas entre abertas iluminando a sala vazia da casa da família Potter. A única coisa que se mexia era foto de um jornal sobre o sofá, onde no topo se lia "Profeta Diário".

As férias já tinham terminado, podia-se perceber isso pelo silencio na vizinhança. Todos já haviam saído para o trabalho e para deixar seus filhos na escola.

O clima na casa estava diferente do normal. A ausência de James e de Albus era notável mesmo quando a casa estava vazia.

O silencio foi quebrado quando Ginny e Lily chegaram em casa. A menina contava como tinha sido na sua escola trouxa, falava muito, contou todos os detalhes sobre a escola e de tempos em tempos lamentava por estar em uma escola de trouxas e não em Hogwarts. A mãe ouvia com atenção enquanto preparava o jantar. Harry não demorou pra chegar em casa contando entusiasmado sobre o seu dia ("então Paul, sem querer, fez chover na sala do Jack! Quer dizer, ele diz que foi sem querer, mas ninguém realmente acredita!").

A família se juntou na mesa de jantar e terminaram de contar as novidades. A volta a rotina deixou todos cansados e por isso foram dormir mais cedo aquela noite.

Os dias que se seguiram não foram muito diferentes, a saudade dos meninos aumentava, mas as cartas que recebiam deles fazia com que ela diminuísse um pouco. Albus contou em uma delas que fizera um amigo novo, Peter, que andava com ele, com Rose e com a Emily, a mais nova amiga da prima. James sempre narrava os jogos de quadribol, onde jogava na posição de batedor, o que deixava Harry e Ginny muito orgulhosos.

As maiores mudanças que ocorreram durante as próximos dias foram as visitas de Rony, Hermione e Hugo e as surpresas de Molly e Arthur. Teddy aparecia a maioria das vezes pra jantar e durante essas noites ele acabava bebendo demais e era obrigado a dormir no quarto de James.

Alguns dias depois, Hermione organizou uma festa para celebrar seu aniversario, uma festa simples, somente para os amigos mais próximos e para a família. Uma festa pequena, porém muito agradável. Toda a família Weasley estava presente e até Neville conseguiu um dia de folga para ir celebrar com os amigos. Hermione ganhou vários presentes, incluindo uma caixa com os mais novos produtos da Gemialidades Weasley, a loja de Jorge, um livro considerado a bíblia da herbologia de Neville, uma edição especial de _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Encontrá-los_ de Luna e seu marido, Rolf, e Teddy deu a ela uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo.

Já havia se passado mais de um mês desde o embarque na plataforma 9 ¾. Era sábado, então todos estavam em casa. Ginny preparou um belo café da manhã para a família e, enquanto estavam sentados na mesa, a coruja cinza de Albus entrou pela janela. Trazia com ela uma carta assinada pelos irmãos e duas fotos, a primeira era de James comemorando a vitória da Grifinória de 370 a 140 sobre a Sonserina, a segunda era de Albus, Rose, Peter, um menino loiro, magrelo, e Emily, uma garota bonita, de cabelos pretos e cacheados, que eles só reconheceram por causa da legenda ("eu, a prima rose, e os nossos novos amigos fazendo uma visita na cabana do Hagrid"). Na carta os meninos falavam das saudades que sentiam dos pais e cotavam um pouco sobre as aulas na escola, como Albus estava indo bem nas suas aulas de vôo e como James tinha impressionado os professores com a sua habilidade em Poções ("puxou a avó" pensava Harry).

Enquanto Harry e Lily colocavam as fotos na parede, Ginny puxou um pergaminho e começou a escrever uma resposta para os filhos.

_Albus e James, _

_Eu, papai e Lily estamos morrendo de saudades de vocês. Que bom que tudo está bem, ficamos felizes que Albus já esteja com tantos amigos e que James vá tão bem nas aulas de poções._

_Aqui em casa esta tudo bem, mas vocês fazem muita falta. Hoje vamos para o Beco Diagonal, para comprar os preparativos da nossa tradicional festa de Dia das Bruxas._

_Fique sabendo que estamos muito orgulhosos dos dois. _

_Não se metam em encrencas. _

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe, papai e Lily._

Depois de amarrar a carta na coruja, que saiu voando rapidamente, os três se vestiram entraram na lareira e, segurando um pó verde na mão, informavam "Beco Diagonal".

O clima no Beco Diagonal sempre fora o mesmo, muitas pessoas andando em todas as direções, todas alegres e animadas. As lojas estavam todas enfeitadas para o Dia das Bruxas.

Os três membros da família andavam no meio da multidão, rapidamente avistaram a loja procurada e entraram, a loja era apertada e a iluminação era feita pro velas dentro de aboboras cortadas. Ginny pegou um caldeirão e começou a colocar os produtos dentro dele. Havia muitos doces e aboboras, para a decoração.

Depois de visitar muitas lojas, Ginny achou que já estava na hora de ir embora ("já tenho tudo que preciso, podemos ir agora"). Os preparativos começaram no momento em que eles saíram da lareira e casa.

- Harry, querido, mande os convites para nossos convidados! Lily, venha me ajudar na cozinha! Venha, temos muitas coisas para fazer!

- A mamãe fica meio maluca nas festas, não? – Cochichou Lily para o pai, que riu e concordou com a cabeça.

Harry pegou os convites, que já estavam prontos e endereçou-os e amarrou-os nas corujas. Foi logo ajudar Ginny na cozinha. Facas enfeitiçadas cortavam as aboboras, a filha separava os ingredientes para os doces e Ginny pegava as garrafas com as bebidas.

- Ah, Harry, você já terminou! Ótimo, pode me ajudar a preparar as comidas!

Os três passaram o resto do dia fazendo os preparativos para a festa de Dia das Bruxas que aconteceria no dia seguinte, eles prepararam bolos, tortas, e outras comidas que pareciam deliciosas.

A manhã do Dia das Bruxas foi agitada, Rony e Hermione foram ajudar a preparar a decoração do quintal que, depois de pronta, ficou incrível, as abóboras iluminadas foram enfeitiçadas para voar, deixado um clima agradável no quintal, uma grande mesa foi colocada no centro do jardim e em cima dela havia todas as comidas, e um grande toca discos estava na sala vazia, para as pessoas dançarem.

Começou a escurecer e, pouco a pouco, os convidados começaram a chegar. Poucas horas depois a festa já estava cheia, pessoas dançando e comendo, as crianças brincando, tudo ia de acordo com o planejado.

- Ah, olá, Ginny – Falou uma mulher com cabelos loiros.

- Oi, Luna! Que bom que você veio!

- Eu não perderia essa festa por nada. Ainda bem que vim, está ótima! – Disse ela carinhosamente.

- Que bom que você esta gostando! E como vão as crianças?

- Estão ótimas! Estão lá, brincando com o Hugo e a Lily. Estão ansiosos para irem para Hogwarts no ano que vem...

- A Lily também, ela vai só daqui a dois anos, mas agora que os dois irmãos dela já foram ela não para de falar nisso.

Harry falava com Jorge sobre as novidades da loja, Rony ria com as novas invenções dele enquanto Hermione falava que elas podiam ser perigosas.

- Mione, você tem que concordar que essas coisas são geniais... – Ela tentou interromper Harry, mas ele continuou – Claro, elas podem ser perigosas se forem usadas sem cuidado, mas são engraçadas!

- Ok, tenho que concordar que são boas, mas as pessoas podem não tomar cuidado e acabar causando um acidente.

- Você tem que ser mais divertida, Mione! – Falou Jorge.

- Ei, ela é divertida! – Protestou R ony. Hermione riu e concordou:

- Acho que só preciso ser mais relaxada com essas coisas...

O resto da festa foi agradável. Era tarde da noite quando os convidados foram embora. Luna e a família foram os últimos, carregando os gêmeos no colo ela e o marido aparataram de volta para casa.

- Vamos dormir, querido, arrumamos tudo amanhã. – disse Ginny, puxando Harry pelo braço.


End file.
